Five 1x5
Title: "Ridin' in the Rain Encore" Short Summary * The Duel between Koji and Itto is concluded. * This chapter foreshadows both the Captivity and Itto's Fall and Rise arcs. Featured Duel: Koji "Bullettrain" Fujibayashi vs. Itto Fukunaga Continues from the previous chapter. Turn 2: Itto * Declares an attack with "Hovercraft Fish". Koji lets it through (Koji's LP: 6500 → 5500). * Declares an attack with "Sailboat Fish". ** Koji activates "Mach Acceleration 1" from his hand to Special Summon his banished "Cheetah" with 500 extra ATK and continue the battle, destroying "Sailboat Fish" (Itto's LP: 8000 → 6900) and drawing 1 card. chose this one to get rid of because of his troublesome effect * Itto ends his Battle Phase. * Sets 2 cards. is ironically unpleased he had to actually Set a Trap, while Koji laments he's out of anti-backrow cards * During the End Phase, "Cheetah" is banished again. hand: 2 hand: 1 Turn 3: Koji * Note that Itto chooses not to use effects like "Submarine Fish" anymore to avoid giving Koji opportunities to chain. * Activates "Fusion Conscription", revealing "P.E.G.A.S.U.S." and adding another "Machimal Horse" to his hand. ** Activates "Flash Metalmorph", Special Summoning "Machimal Chimera Rocket G.R.Y.P.H.O.N." back and treating it as a Fusion Summon. *** The effect of "G.R.Y.P.H.O.N." activates, skipping to the Battle Phase and initiating compulsory battles against all of Itto's monsters. * Itto activates his face-down "Torrential Attrition", destroying "Submarine Fish" in an attempt to destroy "G.R.Y.P.H.O.N.". ** Koji activates the effect of "Machimal Greyhound" in his hand, banishing itself and "Machimal Lion" from the GY to protect "G.R.Y.P.H.O.N." (Chain Link 2). *** "Lion" activates as Chain Link 3. *** Chain link 3: "Lion" lets Koji add 1 "Machimal" card to his hand. ** Chain Link 2: "Greyhound" protects "G.R.Y.P.H.O.N.". * Chain Link 1: "Attrition" resolves without destroying "G.R.Y.P.H.O.N.". * The effects of Itto's "Attrition" and "Submarine Fish" activate: "Attrition" lets him Special Summon "Sailboat Fish" from the GY in Defense Position, while "Submarine Fish" lets him activate "Torrential Resurge", Special Summoning three copies of "Submarine Fish" from the GY - two of which he had sent to the GY previously (Koji's LP: 5500 → 3500). * The battle continues. "G.R.Y.P.H.O.N." attacks and destroys a defensive "Sailboat Fish". Next, it attacks and destroys "Hovercraft Fish" (Itto's LP: 6900 → 5600), as well as three "Submarine Fish" (Itto's LP: 5600 → 4900 → 4200 → 3500). * As Koji's Battle Phase ends, Itto activates his face-down "Torrential Metalmorph", Special Summoning his five monsters back in Defense Position. He uses two "Submarine Fish" and one "Hovercraft Fish" to Xyz Summon "Submersible War Watercraft - Orcavitator" (Koji's LP: 3500 → 2900). ** The effect of "Orcavitator" activates, letting him add 1 "Torrential" card to his hand. hand: 2 (1 "Machimal" card and another card) hand: 2 Turn 4: Itto * Normal Summons "Boatercycle Fish". * Activates its effect, banishing "Torrential Attrition" in his GY to destroy "Boatercycle Fish" and "G.R.Y.P.H.O.N.". ** Koji activates "Mach Acceleration 2", adding his banished "Falcon" and "Horse" to his hand. ** The effect of "Greyhound" protects "G.R.Y.P.H.O.N.". *** Since "G.R.Y.P.H.O.N." was not destroyed, "Attrition" lets Itto bring "Boatercycle" back. *** Also since "G.R.Y.P.H.O.N." was not destroyed, Itto activates the effect of "Orcavitator", banishing "G.R.Y.P.H.O.N." face-down (Koji's LP: 2900 → 2500). * Declares an attack. ** Koji activates "Horse" from his hand, banishing it and "Machimal Falcon" from the GY (Chain Link 1). *** "Falcon" activates as Chain Link 2. *** Chain Link 2: Koji adds a "Metalmorph" card to his hand. ** Chain Link 1: "Horse" skips Itto's Battle Phase. * Itto enters his Main Phase 2. He Overlays his three remaining monsters to Xyz Summon "Tri-Edge Levia". hand: 4 (a "Metalmorph" card, "Falcon", "Horse" and "Greyhound") hand: 2 Turn 5: Koji * Itto declares he won't do a thing on this turn - which should be enough to bind Koji's arms and leave him vulnerable. * Koji activates "Forced Ignition", forcing Itto to activate the effect of his "Tri-Edge Levia". Since Koji controls no monsters, Itto would be forced to use its effect targetting one of his own monsters. ** Itto activates the effect of "Orcavitator" as Chain Link 2, making him able to activate "Swimthrough Skill" as Chain Link 3 to shut down "Forced Ignition" and add another copy to his hand. *** Koji activates "Sonic Metalmorph" as Chain Link 4, fusing "Falcon" and "Horse" to Fusion Summon "Machimal Chimera Turbo P.E.G.A.S.U.S.", while also drawing 1 card. * The effect of "P.E.G.A.S.U.S." activates. ** Koji activates the effect of "Flash Metalmorph", banishing it from his GY to add "Sonic Metalmorph" to his hand. * "P.E.G.A.S.U.S." resolves, Special Summoning his banished "Cheetah". * Koji uses the 2nd effect of "Forced Ignition", making him able to activate "Sonic Metalmorph" a 2nd time; he fuses the "Cheetah" on his field, a 2nd "Cheetah" and "Greyhound" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Machimal Chimera Jet C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S.". ** Its effect activates, allowing Koji to banish "Horse" from his GY to destroy "Tri-Edge Levia" (Chain Link 1). *** "Horse" activates as Chain Link 2. **** Itto activates the effect of "Tri-Edge Levia" as Chain Link 3, detaching 1 Xyz Material in an attempt to negate the effects of "C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S.". ***** Koji activates the effect of "C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S.", changing the order of the Chains. **** Now, the effect of "C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S." is faster and resolves first (Chain Link 3), destroying "Tri-Edge Levia". *** The effect of "Tri-Edge Levia" (Chain Link 2) fails, as it has left the field. ** "Horse" resolves. Itto Special Summons no monster, and Koji adds a card to his hand. states that his "C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S." alone was enough for the sub-boss, and now he'll need some extra work for the final boss - "Orcavitator"; as he expected, Itto's 2-card hand now has no monsters, only Traps * (combo with "C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S." and "P.E.G.A.S.U.S." to defeat "Orcavitator" and win; first, he uses the effect of "P.E.G.A.S.U.S.", "Orcavitator" is chained with "Skill" to negate it, but "C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S." makes "P.E.G.A.S.U.S." resolve first; "Orcavitator" survives the first hit, and Koji attacks; "Orcavitator" activates a broad-destruction "Torrential" card 1, Koji chains "P.E.G.A.S.U.S." in vain 2, as well as his hand's card 3 4, making "C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S." invulnerable to the effect, so only "C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S." survives and continues the attack. Note that Itto has 3500, so maybe the card he adds to his hand is "Cheetah", or "P.E.G.A.S.U.S." increases its ATK) Author's notes: Current status on turn 2 Koji -GY: Falcon, Lion -Ban: Cheetah, Horse Itto -GY: 1 selected Torrential card, 1 discarded Fish monster, 2 additional copies of 1 Fish monster -Ban: Author's notes: Current status on turn 3 Koji -GY: Falcon -Ban: Cheetah, Horse, Lion, Greyhound Featured cards New cards are in italic.